


Passive Aggression

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: kink drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Passive Aggression

The blindfold darkened his world efficiently, but robbed him of one sense only.

He could still hear the sharp intake of breath when he lowered his hand and stroked himself. He could smell the sharp tang of arousal in the air when a zipper opened.

Flicking out his tongue to taste what was offered, his hands - now at his back - clasped together tightly. His lips curled into a secretive smile around the leaking head of his lover's cock.

On his knees with his eyes lowered, following orders without hesitating, he never doubted the dominancy in his total submission.


End file.
